1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to automotive windshields, and in particular to a temperature sensing and windshield crack detection device.
2. Discussion
The proper functioning of a vehicle's heated backlight of a rear windshield is an important aspect for the daily operation of a vehicle. This proper functioning of the heated backlight is made even more critical during the colder months of the year, when fogging and ice formation on the rear windshield is more likely to occur.
Malfunctions of the heated backlight can occur due to several reasons. A proper and expedient identification of the root cause for the malfunction is very useful for diagnosis of the malfunction. However, previous rear windshield configurations do not allow for early detection of cracks which would be severe enough to render the heated backlight inoperational. Moreover, past configurations do not provide for temperature monitoring of the vehicle's outside environment that would enable the vehicle to perform such functions as automatically turning on the heated backlight whenever the temperature falls below a predetermined set point.